


Soulmate Au {Ruke, Willex, Jlynn? Julie x Flynn}

by Erin3709



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alex is gay, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flynn is lesbian, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Julie is bi, Luke is pan, M/M, Reggie is Bi, Soulmate AU, Willie is pan ace and goes by they them, i don’t really know where this stories going so bear with me, ruke - Freeform, ships, whatever flynn and julies ship name is, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin3709/pseuds/Erin3709
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmate, finding theirs might come a bit later than expected for three boys. About 25 years later than expected but who’s counting?Or where Ruke are pining and have been since ‘95 but somehow don’t realise, Alex meets Willie and has a Gay Panic, and Julie finally realises she’s fallen for her best friend.When you realise you like your soulmate, a mark will appear on your wrist, only once both of you have the mark, will their name appear directly below it.I wrote this on Wattpad and I wanted to reach more people so I posted it on here too. My Wattpad is @i_have_so_many_ships
Relationships: Alex/Willie, Julie & Flynn, Julie & Luke & Reggie & Alex, Julie/Flynn, Luke & Reggie & Alex & Willie, Reggie/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Where are we?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of pre-canon? I just wanted to set up the boys popping into Julies garage

Reggie's POV:  
We are currently in a dark room. None of us really know what's going on but Alex is crying and we can't find Bobby. The last thing i remember is flashing lights and sirens. 

I look over at Luke as he's comforting Alex. Alex he always been sensitive. Luke's so caring. It's not the word people would typically use to describe him. Maybe they would use 'handsome' or 'talented' or... you get the point.

Okay, so i might have a tiny crush on Luke. But i'm not allowed to. I'm not allowed to like boys. I know Alex does but that's different because it's not me. I have tried so hard to keep it hidden since a few years ago, but Luke makes it so hard. What with his guitar playing and his singing and always getting me to sing at his mic with him. Those times are my favourite times ever because i get to be so close to Luke. It's so hard to stay focused when i'm singing with him that sometimes he has to literally shove me away. What can I say, the mans mesmerising. 

Enough about that though, we need to find out where we are. I walk over to Alex and Luke and kneel down next to them, rubbing circles in Alex back slowly. We learnt a while back that this calms him down. 

"Hey Alex? Are you alright man?" I say letting my walls come down and show how concerned i am about him. He's been crying non stop for about an hour.  
He sniffles and looks up at me and then nods his head. "Yeah, yeah i'm okay." 

"Good, because we need to find out where we are." Luke piped in and Alex gives him a disbelieving look.

"Really? You don't know what happened?" he says, tears starting to slip down his cheeks again.

"What are you talking about?" Me and Luke say at the same time. He looks over to me and smiles and I get butterflies. Not the time Reggie!!

Alex sat up straighter and looked at both of us sadly.

"What is it?" I ask, really curious now.

"We're dead. I had to watch you both die in front of me."

The reaction was instant. Me and Luke's mouths dropped wide open and we just stared at Alex.

"Y-You're joking right? Because if you're are, it's not funny" I stammered out, already thinking of how Alex must have been seeing us die, if it was true, and feeling bad for thunking he was sensitive.

Luke grabs my shoulder and says seriously, "I don't think he is, man."

Me and Luke both grab Alex tightly and hug him till he can't breathe, not that he needs to anymore. 

"Alex, i'm so sorry, that must have been horrible." I say, tears now threatening my eyes as I think of what it would have been like to watch Alex and Luke die in front of me, knowing I couldn't do a thing.

"Now who's emotional?" Alex says through a playful smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Author notes: Hii, so, this is one of my first times writing a fan fiction (my other one was discontinued) and i apologise if it's trash. I kind of have an idea of where the story is going to go, but we'll see. As I said, this is one of my first times doing something like this so please bear with me. Uh, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve it, please comment! Thank you♥︎꧂


	2. How’s we get back here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys appear in Julies garage.

Julie's POV:  
I was having a really, really awful day today. I got kicked out of music class because singing is just too painful for me right now. It reminds me so much of my mum.

Tears start to threaten my eyes as i'm walking up the driveway to my house. What will my dad say? 

I walk into the dining room and set my homework down on the table and get started. I'm really behind in science. 

My dad walks towards me and sighs.  
"So, i got a call today."

I slowly remove my glasses and look up at him.  
"Yeah, i figured as much."

Here it comes.

"Well is was my realtor friend." He says with a small, kind of sad?? smile on his face.

I finally look up into his eyes.  
"Oh, that."

"Yeah well, they said if we're serious about selling the house then i need to take some pictures for the website. Which means that we have to do a lot of cleaning. Maybe you could tackle mum's studio?"

I look back down at my homework. I haven't been in mum's music studio since she... All the memories in there are so painful.

"Your brother and I wouldn't even know where to start."

Noticing the sad look on my face my dad speaks up again.  
"It's alright honey, if you're not ready I-"

"No. Maybe i'll try tonight." I interrupt him. Dads got so much on his plate right now. This is the least I could do for him.

"Really? Awesome mija thankyou. Oh and make sure you clean out the loft. You know those old instruments that were there when we moved in? They need a new home."

"Mum would like that." I say smiling at all the memories coming rushing back.

"Yeah, she would. Oh, shoot i'm gonna be late." My dad started frantically searching his pockets.

"Under the mail." I say. He came be really forgetful sometimes.

He goes and gets his keys from under the mail and I hear his car pull out. Now it's just me.

I slowly open the door to my mum's studio. I haven't been in here in so long but everything looks completely the same. The grand piano in the middle of the room. The loft full of random stuff. Oh right, the loft. I need to get the instruments out. 

I climb up the wooden ladder to the loft and I look around. There's so much cool stuff up here. I wonder why we didn't get rid of it all these years. Drumsticks, a keyboard, some guitars and even bags of clothes.

That's when I notice a CD. "Sunset Curve" hmm. I grab the CD and club down the ladder to where the Cd player is. I place the Cd in the play and it starts playing some rock music. Huh, it's actually not that bad. I find myself liking it until it's suddenly taken over by- screaming?? Why would screaming be on the CD. I cover my ears with my hands just as there's a loud Pop.

Suddenly, there are three boys, who just popped into my mum's studio, laying on the ground, groaning in pain. 

They stand up and the one in the middle looks around. "How'd we get back here??" he asks, kind of out of breath and looking around. 

I start screaming. Hey, you would too. Then they start screaming and suddenly, everyone's screaming. 

I run out of the studio and up to the front door at the same time as Dad and Carlos are getting home.

"Dad!" I scream.

"Woah, slow down you look like you've seen a ghost." He says, holding my arms to brace me.

"I have!"

"Cool!" Carlos says. He's always loved ghosts.

"Not cool!" I run into the house, up the stairs and into my room.

I get my phone off my bed and start texting Flynn. Flynn's my best friend by the way.

"Come on Flynn! 911 means 911! Why arent you answrting me?" I mutter to myself. I probably look crazy right now, and maybe I am crazy. But I know I saw something in the studio.

"Hey." My dad says as he enters my room.

"Ahh" I gasp for air, thinking it was those... whatever they are.

"Just came to make sure you're alright" He says, raising his hands in surrender.

"You don't believe me." I realise. Of course he doesn't. Who would?

"Honey of course I believe you (that was a shock). Mija I see your mum all the time. (there it is)

"Dad, this isn't like that." I sigh.

"I-I know, it's different for all of us."

"Dad, you're not listening to me. I saw something out there." I say, gesturing out my window.

My dad sits down. "Okay, then tell me. It's just you and me here."

"Ugh, you sound just like Dr. Turner." I say looking at him.

"Well maybe seeing Dr. Turner again isn't such a bad idea." He replies.

"Dad!" I say as I throw my hands up. "Can we just drop it?"

"Okay, dropped." He says as he leaves my room.

I know i'm not crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Uhh, I hope this was okay! If you have any suggestions on how I can make it better, comments are greatly appreciated! If you would like to contact me about anything my instagram is either @erinl28h or @jat._.phantoms either one works :) Thankyou for reading ♥︎꧂


	3. We’re all a little crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie finds the boys in her garage, and introductions blah blah blah

I got the cross off my bedroom wall and headed outside to the studio. I know I saw something out there! 

I walked into the studio holding the cross out in front of me. I'm just being safe okay?

"Are you still here?" I ask, looking around. "Whatever you are?"

I drop my arms and sigh.

"I know I saw something. I'm not crazy!"

"Well we're all a little crazy." A strange, unfamiliar, male?? voice says from behind me.  
I whip around and raise the cross again as I start screaming. It's the same three guys from before.

The one in the middle has brown, kind of shaggy hair that goes to the bottom of his forehead. On his left is a slightly taller boy. This one has blonde hair that's styled in curtains, and is wearing a pink jumper. On the right of the first boy, is the shortest of them all. He has dark brown, almost black, hair and is wearing a leather jacket. He's smiling at me in a friendly way, but i still can't help being scared.

I muster all the courage I have and speak up, looking at the boy in the middle. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my mums studio?" 

"Your mums studio? This is our studio! Trust me!" The middle boy answers.  
He walks over to the piano in the middle of the room. "Listen! T-the grand piano is new and-" he giggles, like giggles, who are these guys? "my couch!" He flops onto the aforementioned couch but after looking around the room, he gets up and walks over to the other two, who have remained silent.

"Can you give me a second? Just, give me a second thank you!" He says as he walks past me still holding out my cross. 

He pulls the other boys into a huddle and I can't really hear what they're saying but I hear "Maybe, maybe she's a witch?" Really? They think i'm a witch? I'm not the one who materialised out of no where in their mums studio!

Finally they break the huddle and the blonde one walks over to me.

"What are you doing in our studio?" He says, a bit too loud to be normal. I see the two boys in the back nudge each other and grin at the blonde boys back.

I decide to try something crazy. With the hand that's holding my cross, I attempt to stick it through the blonde boys shoulder. It works. It works? 

"Woah, how did you do that?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Cleary she's not getting it- clearly she doesn't understand." He turns back to the other boys and the one wearing a leather jacket just shrugs.

He turns back to me. "Okay, look, we're ghosts." -they're ghosts?!-"Were just three ghosts and we're really happy to be home, so thank you for the flowers, they really brighten up the place."

The brown haired boy cuts in.  
"We're actually in a band. Sunset Curve."  
"Tell yourself friends" The one wearing a leather jacket finishes.

"Yeah, uh we actually died last night! Probably not a great conversation topic but I felt it had to be brought up." Blonde boy said.

"This is freaking me out!" I get my phone out and click onto google. 

The boy with brown hair points at my phone in confusion.  
"What is that? What are you doing?"

"I'm googling Sunset Swerve." I say

All three of them answer at ones, looking highly offended. "Sunset Curve!"

I laugh nervously as I click on the first article that pops up. 'Sunset Curve - Hollywood Tragedy'

I look up from my phone. "There is a Sunset Curve." I say and Leather Jacket Boy™️ smirks.  
"You did die, but not last night." I'm answered with questioning looks.  
"25 years ago?" 

"What? No, no after we died we went to that weird dark room where Alex cried." Leather jacket boy said. 

"Weelllll. I think we were all pretty upset, okay?" Blonde bo- Alex, said in a high pitched voice that would have made me laugh in different circumstances.

Brown hair boy spoke up. "Yeah, but that was only for like, an hour, we just got here." 

I pointed my phone screen at them, showing them the article. "Look, I'm just telling you what my phone says."

Alex looked so confused. "W-wait so It has been 25 years?"- Leather jacket boy seemed to know what was coming and patted him on the back- "I have been crying for 25 years? How is that possible?!"

"Well you're a very emotional person." Leather jacket boy.  
"I am not!" Alex looked like he was about to cry.

I needed to get back to the house, this was all too weird. How the heck was I talking to ghosts?!

"Look, i'm very sorry for what happened to you guys, but this isn't your studio anymore, you have to leave!" I turn around to leave the studio.

Brown hair boy spoke up for the first time in a while. He seemed to be thinking a lot in the past couple minutes, which, understandable.

"But wait, we-we didn't get your name!" He called out.

I swivelled around to face them.  
"It's Julie."

"Cool I-I'm Lu-" I raised my cross at him,"Luke, by the way and this is." He pointed to leather Jacket Boy.

"Reggie, I'm Reggie, hey!" Reggie said happily.

"and." Luke continued, this time pointing to Alex.

"Alex, how's it going?" He said, a little awkwardly.

"ba daaa" Luke softly sing-songed.

"Okay?" I said and walked out of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Hi, me again, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please, please let me know! I’d you want to contact me, you can do so on either of my instagrams @erinl28h or @jat._.phantoms :)  
> Thank you so much for reading ♥︎꧂


	4. Julie can see us?!

Reggie's POV:  
"Julie seems nice" I say happily, she did seem nice.

"Did you miss the part where she kicked us out or?..." Alex groaned.

I just gave him a confused look, did she kick us out? I wasn't really focusing.

As Alex walked away, Luke walked past me, slapping my shoulder. Such a small touch shouldn't have sent electricity coursing through my veins. It's never affected me like this. 

I got my mark ages ago. Of course my mark had to be about Luke, I never understood it until now. It's a little ghost, right on my wrist.

I live in a world of soulmates. When you realise that you like your soulmate, a mark appears on your wrist, something related to your soulmate. Only once both of you have your marks, does your soulmates name appear just under the mark, solidifying what you already know.

I got my mark wayyy back in 1991, when I was 13. It had been when we me and Luke met. Cliche, I know, but I kinda just knew. Anyway enough of that.

It's uncommon, but not impossible, that your soulmate, has another soulmate. So I shouldn't get my hopes up about Luke. Besides, if it was going to happen to somebody, it would happen to me, I have terrible luck.

Anyway, off topic. JULIE CAN SEE US?! I don't know much about ghosts, but I know that shouldn't happen. Did we do something wrong?

No, we can't have, we didn't even know we were dead until Alex told us. We don't know what's happening.

I look over and see Alex freaking out, and Luke looking at me. Wait, why is Luke looking at me? I run my hands over my mouth, hoping that I don't have anything on my face. Luke just smirks at me and looks away. Wait, is he laughing at me? Wait, why am I freaking out about this? Luke's been my best friend for ages. Whew, just calm down, Reggie. 

So, yes, i'm pretty sure Luke is my soulmate. But I know i'm not his. If it was going to happen to someone, it would happen to me. And i'm fine with it, as long as he's happy. I know that sounds sappy, but it's true. I just want what's best for him, and if that's not me, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Authors notes:   
> I know this chapter was really short. But i just didn't really know what to write, so, sorry about that. As always, if you have any suggestions, or ways I can improve, or ideas, please comment them.  
> Thanks for reading! ♥︎꧂


	5. I believe you Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie meets up with Flynn and spills some MAJOR tea :D

Julie's POV

Okay, am I sure I'm not going crazy? I just had a conversation with three dead guys. Maybe seeing Dr. Turner again isnt a bad idea.

I know, i'll text Flynn, she always knows what to do!

Text Conversation between Julie and Flynn

Julie ~ flynn

Julie ~ flyyynnnnnnnnnnnn

Flynn ~ jules, are you okay?

Julie ~ that depends on what 'okay' is

Flynn ~ what are you talking about?

Julie ~ can we meet up? it's going to be hard to tell you over text

Flynn ~ yeah sure, i'll meet you at the beach?

Julie ~ i'll be there in 10 thanks Flynn

Flynn ~ anytime

Back to Julie's POV irl

"Dad! I'm just going to the beach for a bit, I'll be back before 10" I yell down the stairs as I'm getting ready. 

"Wait, Julie, why are you going to the beach?" My dad calls back in that worried tone of his.

"I'm just meeting up with Flynn dad, everything's fine. I promise" I answer him, smiling slightly.

"Okay, but you better be back before 10 young lady!"

"I know, I know." I climb down the stairs after getting ready and give my dad a hug. 

"I won't be long, thanks dad" 

I start walking to the beach, going over how I'm going to tell Flynn in my head. You don't just blurt something like this out, and I'm worried she won't believe me. I need Flynn on my side in this. I doubt other people would believe me, but surely Flynn will.

Flynn's POV

I'm worried about Jules. She was being really vague in the text messages, and she sounded like she wasn't okay. I hope she's not hurt. 

I'm riding my bike to the beach cause I live a little further away than Julie. Not much, but I want to be there as quick as possible if Julie needs me.

As i'm coming up on the beach, I can see her walking and,,, talking to herself?? I'm confused. 

I get off my bike, lock it to a pole, and walk up to her. Her heads down so I don't think she sees me.

"Hey Jules, what's up?" I say and she jumps with a really surprised look on her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder and see her face turn the tiniest bit pink. 

"Are you okay?" I ask in the softest tone i can. I always save that tone for Julie, it's special because I don't show many people that I care. That sounds weird, I know, but it's how I am.

"Jules, are you okay?" I ask again because she's just been staring off into space, deeply thinking about something.

I wave my hand in front of her face and her eyes come back into focus.

"You back?" I ask in a slightly teasing voice.

"Yeah." She answers, chuckling softly.

"So, what's up? why did you want to meet?"

"Okay, I need to tell you something, and you're probably going to think i've gone crazy, but I swear It's all true." She asks, with a pleading tone of voice.

Okay, this is serious.

"Jules, you can tell me anything, you know that." My hand is still in her shoulder, so I lead her over to a table and sit down.

"I-I just don't know how to tell you because It's not something you just say but I know I have to tell you because I can't keep it to myself but I'm scared you won't believe me and you'll think I'm crazy and then I'll be left all alone with this thing just eating away at me and no one will know what's going on and-" She says in one huge breath 

"Jules! Calm down, girl! I'll believe you, I'm always here for you, you know that, right??" I cut in. I know my face probably looks really scared right now but I can't help it.

"Yeah, whew yeah, okay, so"  
She pulls out her phone and goes onto Google, onto an article. She passes me her phone. "Before I tell you, read that.

It's an article called 'Sunset Curve - A Hollywood Tragedy. It's about a band from the 90's. I don't get what this has to do with anything that might affect us, but I look at Julie's pleading face, and I start reading.

I finally finish the article and look up at Julie.

"Jules, what's going on?" I'm still extremely confused on why she's so freaked out.

"Okay, so you know the band you just read about?"

Where's she going with this?

"You mean the band that has been dead for 25 years? yeah."

"Okay, I was cleaning out my mum's studio today and I found a demo CD of their band - Sunset Curve. I started playing it - and this is where it gets crazy - I was playing their CD, and I started hearing screaming. There was a loud pop and" Julie pointed to three of the guys in the picture "they appeared in the studio. They thought they died last night but it was actually 25 years ago. Apparently my mum's studio, was their old studio. They were really confused."

I stared at her in shock.

"Flynn? I knew it, you think I'm crazy now but i swear everything I just said is true."

"I believe you Jules." I say quietly.

"You do?" Julie asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, I do, I mean, why would you make that up? Like, what would you get out of it, you know?"

Julie stood up and hugged me. 

"Thank you! Oh my goodness thank you so much Flynn!"

I blushed a little and hugged her back.

I cant believe she thought I would leave her because of that. I'm with her until the very end. I thought she knew that. 

I subconsciously started scratching at the mark on my wrist. It's a little microphone. I've been hiding it because I don't have a name yet. I used to think it was Julie, but she hasn't sung in a year. So maybe this is just some silly little crush. I don't really care if it is just some little crush. Being with Julie makes me happy, so I'm going to hold onto that for as long as possible, even if she's not my soulmate.

"C'mon Flynn, let's go back home, you can stay at my house if you want."

"That sounds like fun, thanks Jules." I answer. I'll get my bike in the morning.

We walk to Julie's house talking about what's happened today. After all, it was a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Author's Notes:  
> Okay, I don't even know if this chapter makes any sense, I needed to get something out because so haven't updated in a week, so i'm sorry if it's trash.  
> As always, if you have any suggestions or ways i can improve, please comment. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story! 💜꧂


	6. Second Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i posted it on here first, rather than on wattpad when usually it’s the other way around.
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story! 💜💜
> 
> 11•11•2020

Julie's POV

Me and Flynn walked back to my house, talking and laughing the whole way. 

When we got there, I realised I had forgotten to turn the light off in my mum's studio.

"Hey, you can head inside and start getting set up in my room if you like, I just have to turn the studio light off." I tell Flynn.

"Okay." She says back with a smile, and I hand her the keys so she can get inside.

I walk down down the studio and turn the lights off. As I'm coming back up towards the house though, I hear a loud pop.

Luke appears in front of me.

"Gah! Stop that I'm serious!!" I scold him, if anyone saw me right now they would definitely think I'm crazy.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I-I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to restart." He stuck his hand out towards me.

"I'm Luke."

"Really?" I say, looking disbelieving at his hand, stuck out for me to shake.

"You know I can't touch you, right?"

"Ugh, just do it. Come on!" He says, with a little too much energy for this time of night.

I sigh in defeat and stick my hand out next to his. Obviously I can't touch him, but it looks like a handshake at least.

"I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you Julie. And now that we're on good terms, I can compliment you." Luke says happily.

"Compliment me? On what?" I ask. There's not much to compliment.

"On your talent! Obviously." He says, rolling his eyes.

"My talent?" I ask again, disbelieving. Has he got the right Julie?

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm not acting, Luke."

"I found a song on the piano. A-At least I think it's yours. Either way, it's incredible!"

A wave of realisation hits me.

"Oh, n-no that's not mine. It's my mum's" I say sadly, tears threatening my eyes.

"Woah, no way dude! Your mum is INSANELY talented!!" Luke exclaims excitedly.

"She was. She passed away." I saw, looking down at the ground.

All of Luke's excitement seems to melt away. The eager face is replaced by one of sadness, and even the tone of his voice drops.

"I am so sorry." He says, looking directly at me.

I hear a voice from behind me.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have gone through the stuff if we knew." Alex.

"No I-It's fine, it helps keep her memory alive, right? She loved music."

"Julie, we're so sorry about everything. About your mum a-about coming in to your life. We'll see you around. We hope you're okay." Reggie says, looking the most serious I've seen him. That doesn't really count for much though, seeing as I've only seen him twice.

"I guess, if you guys need someplace to stay, you can stay there." I gesture to the studio."It's got a bathroom and a couch that pulls out into a bed, if you guys still use any of that stuff."

"Dibs on the shower! I just really like showers, and sometimes the occasional bath." Reggie says in an excited voice as his hand shoots up.

Alex, Luke and I all give him an incredulous look.

"This,,, this is just too weird. Yeah." I say, gesturing to Reggie before walking back up to the house. 

I have been gone for a long time. Much longer than it takes to turn off a light.

I walked back up to the house where I met Flynn, looking at me weirdly.

"You were gone a while. Everything okay?" She asks me, concern filling her eyes.

"Oh, uh yeah, I was just talking to the guys. They're going to stay in the studio since they have no where else to go."

"Do I ever get to meet these mystery boys?" She asked me, winking??

"Uh, why did you wink?" I ask, laughing

"Because three cute guys and only you can see them?" She said, a little bit of sadness appearing in her eyes before she blocked it.

"Flynn. They're dead." I say, laughing at her trying to be my wing-man, wing-woman? whatever.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." She chuckled, putting her arm around my shoulder and leading me inside, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

She had already made a pillow fort, a time-old tradition that we do whenever we go to each others houses.

She led me into the fort, where she had already set up blankets, pillows, got snack from the kitchen, and had a laptop propped up and on Netflix.

"So what do you wanna watch?" She asked, both of us laying down and snuggling into the blankets.

"She-Ra?" I suggest.

"Ah yes, they thieves!" Flynn exclaimed.

We made up a band when we were little - Double Trouble, and then we watched She-Ra: Princesses of Power on Netflix, and discovered a character named Double Trouble. Coincidence? I think not.

I giggled at Flynn's exclamation and she pressed play.

That was pretty much how we spent our night. Eating snacks and slowly inching closer to one another under the pillow fort.

I thought I felt a slight tingling on my wrist but I checked and there was nothing there, so I pushed the thought out of my mind, and enjoyed my time with my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of Relynn bc i feel they are INCREDIBLY underrated and i love them


	7. Meeting Willie

Luke's POV:  
Julie and I have finally made up, and she said we can stay in the studio! She's so nice! It's really lucky we poofed into her studio and not some randos. I mean technically Julie is a rando, but she's a nice rando.

Me and the boys were back in the studio, just hanging out, talking about the things we think we might have missed while we were gone.

Eventually, the topic of Bobby came up.

"Hey, what do you think happened to Bobby?" Alex said, out of the blue.

"Ohh true, i'd kinda forgotten about him." Reggie admitted sheepishly

"He probably just moved on, we can't expect him to mope around for 25 years, can we?" I answered.

"No, I guess not, I hope he's okay though." Alex weighs in.

In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about Bobby. I don't know how that was possible as he was such a big part of my life. See, Bobby is the one who made me realise my sexuality, and that I certainly wasn't straight. 

Suddenly, all the memories came back. The meaningful glances, the soft kisses. It was too much. Me and Bobby stayed friends after we broke up, but it was too much right now, to think about.

I suddenly sat up from the couch I was slouching on.

"Hey man, you okay?" Alex said from where he sat, next to the piano.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm just going for a walk." 

I poofed out of the studio, onto the beach and felt immediately more relaxed. The beach had always been my happy spot. It's where I first went to think after I ran away from home, It's where I figured out my sexuality, and It's where I first kissed Bobby, my first kiss ever.

No! I was here to NOT think about Bobby. I walked around the beach a bit, paying attention to the various people, and doing one of my favourite things. People watching.

I saw a young blonde lady, probably around 23, and started coming up with a life story for her.

However, after a few minutes, i was jolted out of my thoughts by someone staring right at me.

Can they see me? No, they can't see me, right? I'm a ghost!!

It turns out, they could see me, as they started walking closer to me.

All logic, and knowledge of being a ghost, left me and I started speed walking away instead of just poofing.

A small, amused smirk placed itself on the other boys face and he started walking faster.

"Hey, wait up!" A deep voice called out from behind me, obviously the boy, but I didn't stop.

He jogged up to me and clutched my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

I finally looked at him. He was short, shorter than me, with long, brown hair and big eyes, pleading me not to run away.

I relaxed a little. "Okay, what do you want, and how can you touch me and- hold on! You're a ghost?" I rambled on and on and he shut me up.

"Dude!"

"Right, sorry."

He chuckled at me and pulled me over to a bench. 

I wanted for him to speak up, but when he didn't, I ha to initiate the conversation.

"So, why did you stop me again? Not being rude but I was kind of in the middle of something" I started slowly.

"Oh, I know, I saw you staring at that blonde chick." He smirked at me, and laughed when a light blush dusted my face.

"Oh, no, no no no, you've got it all wrong! I swear I wasn't being creepy! I do this thing called people watching, where I find a person and I come up with their name and life story." I told him all this really quickly, trying to get my point across.

"Dude, hey, calm down, I wasn't judging you!" He said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh right. So why did you stop me?" I asked.

"Well, obviously i'm a ghost, and you're a ghost, and I haven't met another ghost yet." He squirmed in his seat as he said it and looked around a bit, but I brushed it off, I was nervous too.

"Oh, right, we'll then you should definitely come back to where i'm staying, I've got two ghost friends back there who would love to meet you" I offered.

"Wow, inviting me to your place and I don't even know your name? I had a completely different vibe from you." The long-haired boy joked.

"Right." I blushed "Uh my names Luke, nice to meet you." I said, sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Willie." He said smiling and taking my hand.

"So, you wanna meet my friends?" I offered, standing up.

"Yeah, why not?" He stood up to and I poofed us both back to the studio.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
sorry that it's kind of a short chapter, i wrote this while getting ready for school because i needed to put something out, so sorry if it's kinda trash

I hope you're enjoying this story! Please comment and vote

thank you so much 💜


	8. Everyone’s having a sleepover

We made it to the studio, and I poofed us just outside the large white doors.

"Okay, Alex will probably be cool but Reggie can come on a bit strong sometimes, alright?" I warned him. I didn't want Reggie scaring him off.

"That's alright, before I died, I had a younger sister." He assured me.

I nodded and opened the studio doors to find Reggie and Alex sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey guys, we're back!" I called out to get their attention.

"We're?" Alex questioned, looking up.

I saw a light blush dust his cheeks when he saw Willie standing next to me.

"Oh, hey man! Who's your friend?" Reggie asked me.

"Guys, this is Willie, I met him at the beach" I pointed to Willie.

"Hey man, nice to meet you. I'm Reggie." Reggie got up and I saw Willie put his hand out for a handshake before Reggie pulled him into a full body hug. Willie hesitated for a bit, surprised, but hugged back.

Alex got up now and went for a handshake. I saw them look at each other and I think I saw a small smirk on Willies face, I could have been imagining it though. Although I definitely know I wasn't imagining the light blush on Alex's face.

They've been handshaking for a weirdly longtime and so I cleared my throat to get their attention. They pulled away and I saw Alex blush harder and Willie smirk. Ohhhh.

Me and Reggie looked at each other and smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. 

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go check on Julie." I said, looking directly at Reggie and flicking my eyes to the door.

It took him a moment to catch on but I saw the realisation dawning on his face and he said "Yeah, I actually have to talk to Luke about something so..." He trailed off and walked over to me. We both waved at the other two ghosts and poofed up to Julie's house.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked Reggie, standing on the front steps of the Molina House.

"Oh, uh, nothing actually, I just wanted to leave Alex and the new guy alone." He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

I didn't fully believe him but I let the matter go as not to upset him. 

"Should we actually go see Julie?" I asked and was answered with a shrug and a "Why not?" 

Deciding not to poof into a teenage girls room, we took the stairs all the way up.

I tried knocking on the door but my hand went straight through. Reggie just chuckled at me and somehow was able to knock.

We heard some shuffling and a tired "What is it?" from Julie.

Oh. She was asleep. Oops.

"Oh, uh, nothing Julie, go back to sleep, sorry for bothering you." I whispered through the door and we both poofed back down the stairs. 

"Do you reckon Alex and Willie have had enough time to talk yet?" I asked Reggie.

"If talking was all they were doing." He smirked at me and I felt butterflies???? That's not normal. That's never happened before. I was probably just happy that Alex likes someone. Yeah, that's it.

I shrugged at him and we made out way down to the large studio. Looking through the windows, we say Willie sitting on the couch awkwardly, and Alex standing up near the piano, even more awkwardly.

"We'd better get in there." I sighed and walked through the door with Reggie right behind me.

"Heyyyy." I heard Reggie say, his voice even louder than usual in the silent room.

The awkward tension that filled the air was suffocating and I wondered what happened between Alex and Willie? Was it just that they didn't know each other or had something happened to make them act like this?

Alex looked up at me and Reggie, gave a small smile and went back to looking at his feet. 

Willie didn't look up at all.

"Hey, look man, I'd better be going. Thanks for introducing me to your friends, you guys are cool dudes." He said looking around at us, and I noticed his gaze lingered a little longer on Alex, before he sighed disappointedly and poofed out of the studio.

The second he was gone, Alex looked up.

"Hey man, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked the blonde boy.

"I got my mark." Alex mumbled so quietly that we couldn't even hear him.

"What was that?" Reggie asked.

"I got my mark, okay?" Alex said, a bit louder this time.

A smile immediately formed on mine and Reggie's faces.

"This is gre at, man! You got your mark! Does that mean Willie's your soulmate?" Reggie practically yelled, jumping around the room like an energetic puppy.

"I think so. But he didn't get his" Alex mumbled sadly.

Oh, poor guy. I haven't got my mark yet, but I know it's possible for you to have a soulmate, but they have a different one. I just hope it doesn't happen to me.

"But, how do you know?" I asked innocently.

"Really Luke? You can see when it appears on your wrist." He snapped at me.

Reggie was watching the conversation like a tennis match.

"Okay, well maybe he hasn't figured out he likes you yet, maybe he's in denial, or maybe he was hiding his mark because he thought you didn't have your yet." I explained, stunning everyone, as I was the only one without my mark.

We all knew Reggie got his mark ages ago, but he never lets us see it, saying the person will be too obvious.

"Or maybe, I'm not his soulmate." Alex said sadly.

I really hope that isn't true. Alex has been through so much already, he wouldn't deserve that. He deserves a boyfriend who loves him. I really hope he gets it one day.

"Look man, you can keep moping around and looking at all the negatives, but why don't you try looking at the positives for once." Reggie piped up, putting a hand on mine and Alex's shoulders.

Was Reggie being... smart? No. Absolutely not.

"The positives being that you know who your soulmate is, that's gotta feel good. I know it felt good for me." He continued.

Honestly with every passing day I get more curious about Reggie's mark. Why does he need to hide it so badly?

I saw him scratching his wrist while talking about soulmates, and so I quickly changed the subject. I don't want him starting that stuff again.

"But hey, on a different note, we now have a new ghost friend who can answer a ton of questions." I said in a poor attempt of distracting the other two.

Somehow though, it worked, as they both started talking about Willie and all the questions about ghosts they have. All three of us were talking well into the night.


	9. 9 ✈︎ Mondays ugh

Julie's POV:  
The next morning, I woke up still snuggled into Flynn under our makeshift fort. I could still hear Flynn's slow breath and I knew she was still asleep, so I didn't move. What? I didn't want to wake her up, okay? 

I lay there for about 20 minutes with my eyes closed, basking in the heat of the blankets, until Flynn stirred. I quickly evened out my breath and pretended to be asleep until she moved and I convincingly 'woke up'.

Flynn stared down at me and brushed her braids out of her face. 

"Morning sleepy head." She mumbled and I couldn't fight back the smile that crept it's way into my face.

"Morning." I replied as I started to get up and I swear I saw a bit of disappointment on her face when I moved away but I probably just imagined it. I was really tired after all.

"What day is it?" She slurred out sleepily and I couldn't resist giggling. She was cute when she was tired.

"It's Monday you silly goose." I replied, booping her nose as she scrunched away from me.

"Ugh, that means school, doesn't it?" She said, sounding utterly disgusted.

"Oh come on, school isn't that bad." When she gave me a disbelieving look, I continued, "What? you get to see your friends and be social."

"Okay one, you're the only friend I ever want to see, and two, why the hell would I want to be social? Gosh Jules it's like you don't even know me." She put a hand on her chest, looking offended.

"Mmhmm, I don't know you, right. I've only known you since we were young and have been glued to your side ever since. I probably know you better than you know yourself." I challenged.

She immediately looked shifty and averted her eyes.

"Eh, you'd be surprised. Anyway, it's Monday, we need to get ready for school." She bolted up as if she was electric shocked, causing the blanket to fall on our heads.

Apologising profusely she fixed the blanket and left the fort, blushing. Why is she acting so weird? Normally if something like that happened, we would laugh, she wouldn't get embarrassed. Something was wrong.

"Flynn?" I called out but she didn't hear me, owing to the fact that she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth already.

I sighed and got up from where I was sitting and padded out of my bedroom, into the bathroom. 

"Flynn?" I called again, softly. Even though I said it softly and quietly, Flynn still got startled. I brushed it off though.

"What's wrong?" I whined, wrapping my arms around her from the back.

"Nothing Jules, I'm fine." She said, a bit snappier than usual.

"Oh okay." I said, casting my eyes down and stepping away from her.

She moved forward and put her hand on my arm.

"Jules, I'm not mad at you, okay? I love you."

I immediately brightened up at the realisation that she wasn't mad at me.

"I love you too." I giggled and announced I was going downstairs.

She nodded and kept brushing her teeth while I left the room.

I went downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs. My favourite. He always makes this when Flynn is over because he knows we both love it. 

He heard me come in and looked up, breaking into a smile when he saw me.

"Good morning." He said brightly, coming over to kiss my forehead as Flynn walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

My dad walked over to her too, saying 'Good morning' and giving her a kiss on the forehead as well. 

I love the way our families get along, it makes it really easy to just have spontaneous sleepovers.

Suddenly I heard a small 'pop' and I whirled around to see three ghosts standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I let out a small yelp and my dad whirled around, quicker than lightening.

"Julie, what's wrong?" He asked, concern etched onto his face.

Flynn, who knows me better than anyone, caught on straight away when she saw me staring at something that wasn't there for her.

"Oh, I uh pinched her. Sorry Mr Reyes." She lied through her teeth.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ray, Flynn?" He replied smiling, seemingly forgetting all about what just happened.

"I'm just going to go to my room for a few minutes, I forgot to brush my hair, see you soon!" I yelled the last bit as I was running up the stairs.

As soon as I got to my room, I shut and locked the door.

I saw the three ghostly boys walk through the door like it wasn't even there.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, but they didn't seem interested in what I was saying. They were all looking around as though they've never been in a girls room before.

When I pointed this out to them, the answer I got wasn't the one I was expecting.

"It's cause we haven't, or I haven't at least." Luke replied. "Unless you count my cousins."

Reggie and Alex both made it clear that they hadn't been in a girls room together.

I was going to ask why but I feel like if someone asked me that, I would think it kind of rude, so I decided against it.

"Okay, so why did you appear in my kitchen?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I just- I thought you guys were staying in the studio." 

"Oh, uh yeah we are, we just wanted to see what you guys had done with the place. Looks great by the way." Alex answered.

"Wait, you guys have been here before?" I asked them.

This time it was Reggie that spoke up.

"Yeah of course. There used to be another guy in our band, Bobby," I saw Luke suddenly look extremely uncomfortable at the mention of the name. "and he used to live here, that's why we used the studio to rehearse." Reggie finished.

"That explains... quite a bit actually." I admitted.

"And while it has been lovely talking to you guys, unless there's something really important you need to say, I need to go. Flynn's waiting downstairs for me and I still have to have breakfast, then get to school." I went on.

"Hey, nah it's fine, there's not anything we needed, we'll let you get ready." Luke said and they all poofed out of my bedroom.

I made my way down the stairs to where Flynn and dad were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Flynn, you wanna leave in about ten minutes?" I suggested and was met with a nod and a "Whatever works for you."

Good enough. 

I went back upstairs to get dressed and brush my teeth, and ten minutes later, we were on our way to that hell hole called Los Feliz High School.

**Author's Note:**

> ꧁Author notes: Hii, so, this is one of my first times writing a fan fiction (the other one I did was discontinued) and i apologise if it's trash. I kind of have an idea of where the story is going to go, but we'll see. Also I apologise if the chapters are short, as I said, this is one of my first times really trying this so please bear with me. Uh, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve it, please comment! Thankyou♥︎꧂


End file.
